1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power semiconductor component with a semiconductor body, a contact electrode at the anode side and a contact electrode at the cathode side being made of a metal having a thermal coefficient of expansion differing from that of the semiconductor body, and at least two contact surfaces disposed one above the other under pressure between the semiconductor body and the contact electrodes.
Such power semiconductor components are state of the art, as is seen from German Published, Prosecuted Application DE-AS 1 185 728.
A problem encountered with power components of the type mentioned above is that the contact surfaces pressing against each other move relative to each other under alternating loads, due to their different thermal coefficients of expansion. That can result in frictional welding of the contact surfaces. Thus, there has been no lack of attempts in the past to find suitable material pairings for the contact surfaces that are not subject to welding.